Azuma Dinasty
by crotta
Summary: inside


Events in Tenchu 2. Tastumaru and presubibilmente dead. The fate of the Azuma Clan is in danger ... Ayame and Rikimaru are locked in a marriage that neither wants. 

Shiunsai was concerned, his nephew Tastumaru was presumably dead, and the fate of the clan was in danger, Mariko the wife of Tatsumaru had produced a single daughter not healthy. Shiunsai had no choice, had to pass the clan in the hands of his younger nephew, Rikimaru the younger brother of Tastumaru, the only problem now was to find a wife that is able to put the world to a male in health, but who? Engrossed in his thoughts were not realized that his wife Sakura came into the room "were still thinking about her husband' ", the old shinobi you turn to look at it and he did a half smile "I cannot do otherwise …. Rikimaru, so young, it's never been prepared for this burden, and it will take time to find him a wife suitable, we will groped for an alliance with some other clan" you turn and look at the window again, his wife and he put a hand on her shoulder" do not think it is a good idea, alliances with other clan always involve risks is the only clan available for an alliance and the clan Nyogestu but are our sworn enemies, then we must find a bride in the village" "you have someone in mind'" churches Shunsai "Yes, the granddaughter of your brother"

Ayame was in his room with his granddaughter Ayako, had one year, no one imagined it would be has survived, Kio the healing had taken for granted that would live more than 5 month, instead she was here for a year after his birth that was playing with her dolls unaware that in that moment he was deciding his fate, was deciding if it were able to inherit the place of his father, something of which he doubted strongly, from the first head of the clan up to today, no woman ever has become a leader, most likely Rikimaru would inherit the clan and Mariko was due to return to his clan, renouncing to see his daughter, since Ayako was still the princess of the Azuma clan " No, no Ayako dolls are not eaten" nice try the kunoichi to girl these uttered a small gurgling of protest, Ayame smiled at her, at that moment opened the door and within Mariko, had the air very tired, and eyes were swollen "have decided …. Rikimaru is the new leader of the clan", Ayame stood up to embrace the oldest woman "Rikimaru will not forsake you know it, will allow you to remain here with thy daughter" "I hope so, no cannot hear any more of not seeing her grow, these rules are so wowing" answered Mariko-

"Why not Ayako? "told Rikimaru and her mother Sayuri with anger, " you know that it is against the law that a woman becomes a leader, the task of a woman is to marry and put the world heirs. Nothing more." "I do not really think so mother, there were women that year brought nations in golden years." Sayuri looked his son exasperated "Ayako is not healthy, we cannot risk" Rikimaru sigh "very well. I agree to become the leader of the clan, but know that Ayako will be my heir, because I will not have never a legitimate child", "this nor you will sit down with your grandfather, as he is already planning a marriage"

"I must get married … so early? Churches Ayame to his aunt Sakura "you've got 14 years ... I was when i was 12 when i reached manhood, and, after all you're a princess of the clan you have been prepared for this" Ayame move the head up and down, his grandmother had prepared for this for a long time, he knew that a day would have abandoned her clan to belong to the clan of his future husband "What clan? Mmm! Benya, Nyogest'" Sakura smiled at her "you're not been used as a commodity of exchange Ayame, You're promised Rikimaru" Ayame look at the old woman stunned "Rikimaru? ", Sakura move the head up and down " i know that you are never went agree, but this is necessary for the good of our clan and for the good of many ... and of vital importance that you should bear a male"

"Ayame would never marry me, barely we succeed to be civil in public," he told Rikimaru to the grandfather "the possibility that Ayame gives a son, a male are high, and her mother had 16 pregnancies of which 15 were male and 7 are survivors of childhood, you will need a legitimate heir " "I already have an heir, Ayako i will happen" is "a girl, it is vital that you have a son, a male" has not yet been found a body, Tastumaru may still be alive" we cannot wait, three months have passed, your grandmother is talking with Ayame at the moment, even if it has a bad temperament not refuse"

Ayame was stretched out on the futon giving us a look at the parchments that he had given him Sakura the wife of the master, a manual on how to become a good wife, baggy, was written everything that a woman should expect in a marriage, with three parchments full on concubines, and on how a wife should behave with them:

_a husband has the power to take lovers if he wants to, and a wife to the duty to remain silent and obey. _

_Will treat the lover with friendship encouraging a second union if the husband wants to ..._

Jet the parchment against the door just a second before it opens. Ayame snap-on feet seeing Rikimaru standing on the threshold "Can I enter?" him kindly churches "certainly" answered Ayame embarrassed. Rikimaru within and closed the door behind him "i have just said that…" " …that we are going to get married" Ayame purposes the sentence with a nod, Rikimaru is mores the lower lip by observing the kunoichi : Ayame she wore a blue kimono, along and over the knee, which is linked to life by a black ribbon. THE brown hair were dissolved and fell nicely on the shoulders, the lips in the shape of a heart screamed constantly -kiss me-, and eyes color chocolate were an abyss of sweetness. Only his bad character with oldish its appearance… Rikimaru knew not why that day Ayame was thus tempered… that you were already behaving like a wife? think Rikimaru. " Thou you ... do you want to become my wife'" churches subroutine Rikimaru, Ayame remained silent for a moment by lowering the gaze "why me you ask? If you don't groom tea i'll have to marry the leader of another clan and i have to leave our village… marry you and what is most convenient for me" he said acidly then turn toward the window… didn't want to look in their eyes. "Well… in a week you go in the castle of the 5 moons, with thee will be my mother, my grandmother and Mariko with Ayako… it will be good a little bit of sea air" said this, Rikimaru went out from the room.

A week passed quickly. Even if Rikimaru hoped to regain his brother alive beginning to exercise its role as the Leader of the Azuma clan. Lord Ghoda, Lady Kei and the princess Kiku all traveled to the village as the wounds of Lord Ghoda and Lady Kei were very serious and to heal had need for peace. Ayame parts to the first light of dawn accompanied by Sayuri, Sakura, Mariko and the small Ayako… with them went two brothers of Ayame, Hastu and Jubei to protect women. It was the tradition of the Azuma clan that the future wife of the Leader gets through the remaining days from marriage to the castle of the 5 moons, a house situated on a cliff near the sea. The bride would have been prepared for marriage and to its future role as a wife and mother. 

AN: Hello and welcome to "Azuma Dynasty". Before continuing you should know that I am not tenchu and its characters, except Sakura, Sayuri, Mariko Ayako and others that I am not here to list. Then, let me explain a few things of my fan fiction: Tastumaru and Rikimaru are brothers and Ayame and their cousin, the Leader of the clan is hereditary for both the leadership has been handed down from father to son by omitting the girls in this story the ninja clans are as the monarchies that operate in their territories and are in great rivalry between them, and, at times, create alliances to form a truce. When the Leader of a clan died without male heirs the wife (Lady) returns to his clan membership of renouncing to see the daughters as they are princesses of the clan, this is to prevent the clan have hostage princesses if burst a war between the two clans. Sometimes, however, the new Leader can allow the widow of the previous leader to remain in clan marrying the widow or impose that the widow married another ninja clan, and I hope that this first chapter you like it.

I apologize for any grammatical errors, so this is not my mother language and i still find it difficult.


End file.
